What ever happend to Ginger
by NarniaGirl97
Summary: In the book it is left up to you if Ginger truly dies. In this story is what happend to Ginger after her and Black Beauty saw each other for the last time. If she has a new hope in life or gets a more cruel owner. Read and find out.
1. In the book

**What ever happend to ginger**

**Black beauty`s POV**

**One day while our cab and many others were waiting outside one of the parks, where a band was playing, a shabby old cab drove up beside ours. The horse was an old worn-out chestnut, with an ill-kept coat, and bones that showed plainly through it. The knees knuckled over, and the forelegs were very unsteady. I had been eating some hay, and the wind had rolled a little lock of it that way, and the poor creature put out her long thin neck and picked it up, and then turned around and looked about for some more. **

**There was a hopeless look in the dull eye that I couldn`t help noticing, and then as i was thinking were I had seen that horse before, she looked full at me and said,"Black Beauty, is that you?" It was Ginger! but how changed! The beautifully arched and glossy neck was now straight and lank, and fallen in, the clean straight leags and delicate fetlocks were swelled; the joints were grown out of shape with hard work;the face, that was once was so full of spirit and life was now so full of suffering, and I could tell by the heaving of her sides, and her frequent cough, how bad her breath was. Our drivers were standing together a little way off, so I slided up to her a couple of steps, that we might have a little quiet talk. It was a sad tale she had to tell. **

** After a twelvemonth run at Earlshall, she was consederedto be fit for work again, and was sold to a gentleman. For a little while she got on very well. but after a longer gallop than usual the old strain retured, and after being rested and docteed she was sold again. In this way she had chaned hands many times, but always getting lower down. "And so at last" said she."I was bought by a man who keeps a number of cabs and horses, and lets them out. You look well of, and i am glad of it, but I could not tell you what my life has been. When they found out my weakness, they said I was not worth what they gave for me, and that I must go in one of the low cabs, and just be used up; that is what they are doing,whipping and working with never one thought of what I suffer; they paid for me, they must get it out of me, they say. The man who hires me now pays a good deal of money to my owner everyday, and so he has to get it out of me too; and so it`s all the week round and round, with never a sundays rest. I said, "You used to stand up for yourself if you were ill-used."Ah!" she said," I did once, but it is no use; men are strongest, and if they are cruel and have no feeling, there is nothing we can do, but just bear it, bear it on and on to the end. **

**I wish the was come, I wish I was dead. I have seen dead horses, and I am sure they suffer no pian. I wish In may drop down dead at my work, and not been sent off to the knacker`s. I was very much troubled, and I put my nose up to hers, but I could say nothing to comfort her. I think was pleased to see me for she said,"You were the only friend I ever had." Just then her driver came up, and with a tug at her mouth backed her out of the line and drove off, leaving me very sad indeed. A short time after this a cart with a dead horse in it passed our cabstand. The head hung out of the cart-tail, the lifeless tongue hung slowly dropping with blood; and the sunken eyes! but I can`t speck of them, the sight was too dreadful. It was a chestnut horse with a long thin neck. I saw a white streak down the forehead. I believe it was Ginger; I hoped it was, for then here troubles would be over. Oh! if men were more merciful, they would shoot us before we came to such misery.**


	2. A new hope

A new hope

**A/N This is my own writing the last chapter was a copy out of the book to give readers an idea of what is going on.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the title black beauty or the charactor Ginger**

**Claimer** I **do own the charactor`s** **Marybeth, Jacob, Jane, Dalila and Hickory **

Ginger`s POV

After my last meeting with Black beauty I felt so alone again, like there was no hope anymore. Until one day I was out on the cab and I felt very bad, I felt like I would just drop and so I did. I woke up in a nice airy stable surprised I was not shot. My pains were so bad I wish I had been. A man walked over to me with a gun I new what was about to become, then I heard a sweet little voice begging to not shoot me. It made me feel a way I had never felt in a long time.

Then a little girl maybe ten walked to me and started soothing and petting me like my old masters did at birtwick park. Oh how I longed for them. "Father you can`t just choose what dies and what doesn`t" says she. "Marybeth you get out of here at once!"says he. "It is only a a dumb beast not a puppy". "Father spare it it`s life please"begging him still. "I am only doing what is best"he said. Then a woman walked in and told her husband to spare it`s life for a while and if it still suffer`s do what needs to be done. The little girl`s sad face was over come by joy.

And as soon as she ran out she had come back with some bran mash and soaked oats. Oh how it did my mouth good. Over the weeks I was feeling happy again. My spirits up and Marybeth would visit me everyday and brang me a piece of bread or a slice of apple. Three months after I came to this new home of mine I started going out in a carriage. I was paired up with a bay mare named Dalila. She was beautiful and noble looking, her neck was long and sleek, her legs stright and delicate.

As the weeks went by I got to enjoy going out on the carriage again. It was a new hope indeed. Me and Dalila became quick friends. We enjoyed working together because our masters were so kind to us. I became my old self again very soon. My legs no longer ached and my neck retured to what it was some years ago. I was now 11 years old, but still working hard. I would not do any diffrent for I did not want to get sold. Marybeth was now old enoff to ride me. I would only let her and her mother ride me because they were so lite. I loved Marybeth more than anyone I had ever known. I was doing very well indeed. My new masters who were no rich but very thoughtful and caring. I couldn`t have it better than when I lived with my masters at birtwick park.

The only problem is that I missed my old friend Black Beauty. Though I think I my have seen him in the park one day after we talked for the last time. But I couldn`t whinny or anything because I was in the carriage. I would have loved to talk to him and tell him how I had new kind masters and the old me again. But that was not to come. I enjoyed myself anyway. With my new found friend Dalila.


	3. My new masters

Jacob birks and his wife Jane

My new master was a kindhearted thoughtful young man though he called me a dumb beast before. And his wife was a caring mother. I loved them very much indeed. Jacob worked as a groom in a nearby stables. Me and Dalila took turns taking him there everyday. And when he wasn`t at work we both would go out in the family cariiage. There was no bearing ring for this family was poor and cared for not for fashion.

Jacob would clean our stalls everyday and Marybeth would fed and groom us and jane would feed us slice`s of apple or piece`s of bread. We had it very good with them indeed. I loved it when Jane would ride me for she was so lite. I did not like it when Jacob rode me but a beared it for the sake of me. I liked Jacob very much though. He rode Dalila for the most of the time when he did. He had bought a dappled grey cob named Hickory for Jane to ride. And we all would go out and ride together like the old days with my old friends. I had never forgotten Black Beauty or the others. I missed them dearly indeed. I missed Merrylegs and Justice and most of all Black Beauty. I had it too good here to complain though.

"Mother can we go riding today"Marybeth said in a soft voice. "Only if you`re father says we can" says Jane. "Oh can I go and ask him right away"? "I can ride Ginger over to were he works". "I think it will be okay". "But hurry and get back so you can finish your chores". She went and got the saddle and bridle and came and tacked me up. Jane was the kindest and sweetest lady I have ever known. We rode at a canter the whole time untill we came to the yard and we slowed down to a walk.

"Father are you in here"? "I am right here is everything alright"? Yes I was just wondering if would like to go riding today it has been a week since we all went out together"says she. "I suppose so"he said. She started jumping up and down and wraped Jacob up in a hug. "You should better get home Marybeth before your`re mother gets too worried"said he. "Okay father I will"says she. And we rode off at a trot on the way back. When we got back she had told Jane that he said yes and went pf and groomed me and put me back in my stall. She did all her chores faster then she ever had before. That eveing we all rode off Jacob, Jane, Marybeth, Dalila, Hickory and myself. That was the best ride I have had in a while, because it reminded me of the old days with Black Beauty.

**A/N review if you like it leave if you don`t.**


	4. My happy life

Ginger`s happy life

**A/N I have been really busy and haven`t been able too get on. Please review but only if you like it.**

I was out on the carriage everyday and enjoying it again. Me and Dalila were good friends now. I would go out on the carriage with her more often then with Hickory because I was taller than he. Merybeth rode me by herself now that my masters knew that I was safe for her. "Mother may I ride Prancer now (Prancer is what my new name was)?"asked Marybeth. "I suppose so" Said Jane. But be careful, I will I promise! She tacked me up and away we went galloping across the fields at a high amount of speed. I couldn`t of been happier unless Beauty was with us. I talk about him quiet a lot with Dalila. Anyway we were having more fun then a horse and girl could ever had.

As we got to the end of the field we slowed to a trot. I was quiet tried but I could have gone futher. We stoped at water tub for horse and she gave me a rest. She went inside and got a gift for her mother and father with the money that her aunt gave her. she bought a beautiful glass vase for her mother and a new tie for her father to were when he to to his meeting. After she was done we started of again at a trot then a canter then we went at a full speed gallop.

When we got home she jump of her saddle and untacked me and let me run in the field with Dalila. I`m not sure what she did next but I think she gave her parents the gifts she had got them. I heard Jane the Jacob that she could not wait to show everyone that vase Marybeth had got her. Her friends adored it and wished they had one too. Her father took in pride that his daughter would go the the trouble like that just for them. I could tell that this was a very close and loving family.

On saturday we all went for a ride together. I loved it when all of horses would be out together. We had such fun. Marybeth on me Jane on Hickory and Jacob on Dalila. We would sometimes be out for hours. I liked being out that long. When we would get home we would get rubed down with cool water and feed moist oats.


	5. Sudden change

Sudden change

I was very happy that I had a new home that I could really call home. Me and Marybeth went siding on sunday after she asked her mother. She could only go out if she did all her chores. We went galloping a diffrent field then usual because their was cattle in the other. We were new to this and not ride it before that day. We were having fun like we always do on sundays. But this one was diffrent.

We were galloping over the field and I triped over a rabbit hole. And little Marybeth flew over my head and hit the ground hard. I could hear it. I saw a man and a woman running over too us. The womand to Marybeth and the man too me. She woman shouted she not breathing. I new what that meant. She was dead. And I was to blam. Her parents were told and thay could not stop crying and I wish I could cry for I loved her more then anything I had ever loved before. Me, Dalila and Hickory all were sad about it.

About a week or so after Me and Hickory were sold because he was not needed and I had too many memories for them. Hickory and I went to the same home. Me and Dalila was not too see each other again. But I was glad Hickory went with me. We wnet to a Woman who wanted two carriage horses. We had it good there but it was not at all the same we were not loved. We were cared for but that was it. We got feed and groomed and all the things that had to be done but loved.

I missed my old home very much indeed. I missed Marybeth`s loving hand on me. I missed my sunday ride and most of all I missed Marybeth. The weeks went by and me and hickory got on fine. One day we had to go to the stables that Jacob worked at. I was put in a stall right beside Dalila. We went there once a week. I was happy that I got to see Dalila and Jacob again and sometimes Jane but not very much.

Jacob would groom us sometimes. I liked being groomed by him again. I would be much happier the rest of the week if he groomed me. I was still very sad though.


	6. Heart break

Heart break

My new home was quite good to me but still missing love. I was sold again because my new masters needed money. I left Hickory behind and me missing all of my friends once again. It brought make alot of painful memories and hurt. I was sold to a cab driver agian. A cruel one as well. I would always be worked to death. Never a days rest, never peacful riding only work. All day long seven days a week. I could hardly bear anymore. I was starting to think that the same thing was going to happen once. But I was afraid that I was not going to be so lucky the next time.

I was sad and lonley. There was not one other horse or any creature for that matter. I wanted to be with Delila and Hickory once again. One day I had found that I was going to the satble that Jacod was working. I over heard Jacob saying somthing that I won`t soon forget. "Tis a pity that Dilila and Prancer wore split apart" said Jacob. Why would that be? asked my driver. "Delila past away from a broken heart last night" said Jacob. "She was my only transport ,too. I had to buy a new horse. But no horse could ever be as good as Prancer or Delila" He finished. "I`d best be off now sir" said my driver. Good day.

I have never seen Jacob since. I realized I would never see Delila again. I was even more sad then I was when I left Beauty. I wondered if I would ever see him again. I wish I had died after all that one day. I would have never put anyone though this or gone though it myself. I didn`t want to work anymore. I gave up all hope I had left. I was left in my stall at night sore and down hearted. I had it bad. I would get fed and watered and groomed everyday but I hated everyone who was my groom. I wished that I would get shot in those times.

**A/N please review I have alot of hits and vistiters but 1 review.**


	7. Love at last

Love at last

I was walking in the park like every sunday. I was tired and sad. I couldn`t stand the treatment I was getting from these men. I would get a differrent person every sunday. Last sunday I got a gentle man and wife, but I was lucky then.

I was so angry that I started kicking and bucking and rearing. I finely broke free and galloped off as fast as I could go. I slowed to a canter at the and of the street. A young man cought me and put me in a stable. I hoped I wouldn`t have too go back too those bad men.

I found myself staying the night. I woke up and a little boy was feeding and watering me. I stayed back from him the whole time."Father what do you think about the mare"?" I don`t know Johnny, she just ran up too the stable yard yesterday and I kept her for the night". "Do you think we should find who owed her"? asked Johnny. " I think we should, but I`m going too offer 15 shillings for her" the man said. I was so glad too hear those words.

He came in again the same evening with a woman. "I don`t know if you should have bought her Michael". said the woman. "Why is that Katlyn?" said Michael. "She looks a little worn out" Said Katlyn. " I think if she is treated well she will be as beautiful as a young colt". Said Michael. " I suppose your right Michael. Will Johnny be her groom"? "Yes he will".

I was so glad too be there. Johnny was the best groom I had since Mary Beth and John. He would ride me every once and a while. I went out in the carriage most of the time though. I was happy there.


End file.
